


Potchi Love Story

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Sa isang pagngiti at paghalik sa pisngi nagsimula at nagbago ang lahat.Ngunit mas tamang sabihin na dahil sa Potchi, nagbago ang buhay ni Jongin At Kyungsoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wala akong ibang ginawa kundi ngumiti at ngumiti at gumulong sa kilig dahil sa fic na 'to. Sobrang nag-enjoy akong isulat 'to. 
> 
> Inspired by: Exo on knowing bros & this [tweet fic](https://twitter.com/kaditrash/status/888771797499248640) :)
> 
> Para kay yel at mela at sa lahat ng nagmamahal sa kaisoo. At kay ate ross, salamat sa cute na prompt :> at sa lahat ng nagbigay ng idea, salamat! <3
> 
> (Unbeta-ed)

* * *

 

 

Limang taong gulang si Jongin nang lumipat sila ng bahay. Kasalukuyan na nag-aayos ang magulang niya ng mga gamit sa bago nilang nilipatang compound.

“Jongin! Anak, huwag kang kung saan-saan nagpupunta at huwag maglilikot. Maupo ka lang diyan sa may garahe.”

Nadinig niyang hiyaw ng nanay niya, umupo lang siya sa isang papag at sinipa-sipa ang kanyang paa sa hangin.

Maya-maya pa ay nadinig ni Jongin ang isang hikbi. Sinundan niya ang tunog na ‘yon at nakita niya ang isang bata na mukhang kasing-edad niya na umiiyak. Napangiwi si Jongin dahil lalong lumalakas ang pag-iyak nito.

Tumabi siya sa bata at kinalabit ito. “Uy bata.”

Sinilip siya nito bahagya ngunit muli itong nagtakip ng mukha at patuloy lang sa pag-iyak.

Inalog niya ang balikat nito, “Uy bata, pansinin mo naman ako.”

Nag-angat ito ng tingin at basa ang pisngi nito sa luha. Nakanguso lang ito sa kanya. Nagpipigil ng ngiti si Jongin dahil sobrang taba ng pisngi ng bata na ‘to. Mas cute pa ‘to sa mga kalaro niya dati sa probinsya.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang panyo sa bulsa niya at pinunasan ang pisngi ng batang kaharap niya.

“Bata huwag ka nang iiyak, cute mo pa naman.” Humagikgik si Jongin dito at saka napangiti ang bata.

“Bakit ka umiiyak, bata?”

Ngumuso ito muli sa kanya at nakita niyang nagluluha muli ang mata nito. “Kasi niaaway ako ni Kuya Minseok. Sinumbong pa niya ako kay mama, bawal kasi ako kumain ng candy baka ubuhin daw ako ulit. “

Dinukot ni Jongin ang natirang potchi sa bulsa niya at iniabot iyon sa bata. “Sa’yo na lang ‘to. Huwag ka ng iiyak ah?”

Nakangiti nitong kinuha iyon at saka kinain. “Thank you!” Sabi nito at saka niyakap siya.

 

“Anong pangalan mo?” Tanong ni Jongin habang kumakain ng potchi ang bata. Kung ibang kalaroniya ‘to, malabong bigyan niya ang mga ‘yon ng paborito niyang candy.

“Kyungsoo. Ikaw?”

“Ako naman si Jongin, bagong lipat lang kami dito.” Sabay turo sa bahay na nasa harap nila.

Pati mata ni Kyungsoo ay mas lalong nanliit dahil sa ganda ng ngiti na binigay nito sa kanya. “Dito lang din kami nakatira!” Itinuro naman nito ang bahay sa likod ng pwesto nila.

“Yehey! Dahil diyan, best friends na tayo ha? Bibigyan kita ng maraming-maraming potchi para di ka na iiyak pa.” Inakbayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at tumango naman ito sa kanya.

“Talaga?! Kahit baka isumbong ako ulit ni Kuya Minseok kay mama kasi binigyan mo ko candy?” Lumabi ito sa kanya at hindi na napigilan pa ni Jongin kurutin ang pisngi nito.

“Oo naman! Ipagtatanggol kita sa kanya pag inaway ka niya ulit! Pero dapat ako lang best friend mo.” Dahil kahit bata pa lang si Jongin, ayaw niya na may mga bagay na inaagaw sa kanya. Pag inuwian siya ng pasalubong ng papa niya, dapat kanya lang ‘yon.

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Thank you, Jongin! Sige ba, best friends tayo!”

Sa sobrang pagkabighani ni Jongin dahil napaka-cute ni Kyungsoo ay hinalikan niya ito sa magkabilang  pisngi.

Gulat na tumitig sa kanya ang bata at saka biglang umatungal si Kyungsoo ng iyak.

“Bakit ka na naman umiiyak?” Natatarantang tanong ni Jongin.

Patuloy lang ito sa paghikbi. Sinubukan ni Jongin na hawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo pero lalo lang itong sumigok at hinawi ang kamay niya

“Kyungsoo!!! Tahan na!” Pati si Jongin ay natatakot na rin at naiiyak dahil dito.

Maya-maya pa...

 

“MAMA! MAMA SI JONGIN HINALIKAN AKO!!!” Hiyaw nito at kasabay niyon ay nag-duet na sila sa pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo. Palakasan sila sa pagtawag sa mga nanay nila.

Ilang saglit lang ay yumakap na ang mama ni Kyungsoo dito at ganoon din ang mama ni Jongin.

“Mama, si Jongin!” Ngumuso pa si Kyungsoo sa nanay nito.

“Jongin! Di ba sabi ko sa’yo sa garahe ka lang at huwag maglilikot! Ngayon may pinaiyak ka na naman na bata!” Bahagya siyang kinurot ng nanay niya sa braso at mas lalong lumakas ang pag-iyak ni Jongin.

“Tahan na, nak. Bakit ka ba umiiyak?”

“Mama kasi si Jongin ni-kiss ako sa pisngi.” Nanginig pa ang labi nito at mas lalo siyang sinamaan ng tingin.

“Jongin, ginawa mo ba talaga ‘yon?!” Nagiging dragon na ang nanay ni Jongin kaya sumagot siya agad dito.

“Opo, mama. Pero kasi ang cute niya po eh! Sabi niya sa akin best friends na kami kasi binigyan ko siya potchi. Mama, di ba kini-kiss niyo ako ni papa saka nila ate pag love niyo po ako saka pag cute ako? Mama, cute lang siya kaya ni-kiss ko. Sorry po.” Humihikbing sagot ni Jongin.

Napahinga na lang si Mrs. Kim sa ka-inosentehan ng anak niya, “Bueno, sige. Mag-sorry ka rin kay Kyungsoo.”

“Sorry, Kyungsoo. Di na mauulit.” Nakayukong wika ni Jongin habang nakakapit sa damit ng nanay niya at bahagyang nagtatago sa likod nito.

Napaangat naman ng tingin si Kyungsoo na tila nagningning ang mata nang marinig mula kay Jongin na cute siya. Dahil ang batang si Kyungsoo ay gustong-gusto na pinupuri at napapansin siya ng mga tao.

Umalis si Kyungsoo sa pagkakakalong sa kanya ng mama niya at lumapit kay Jongin. Niyakap niya ito at binigyan ng matunog na halik ang pisngi nito. “Okay lang, Jongin. Sorry din. Bati na tayo ha?”

Kinuha naman ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at tumango dito kasabay ng paghatak ni Kyungsoo papunta sa direksyon ng bahay nito.

“Mama! Lalaro lang po kami ni Jongin saka kakain kami ng cookies na uwi ni papa kagabi! Ba-bye po!” Masayang hiyaw ni Kyungsoo at napabungisngis pa ito sa kanya.

Napailing na lang ang dalawang nanay dahil sa inaasta ng mga anak nila. May pakiramdam na sila agad kung anong mangyayari sa mga ito katagalan.

 

Nang makapasok sila sa bahay nila Kyungsoo ay nakita ni Jongin ang isa pang bata na mukhang mas matanda sa kanila. Ito siguro marahil ang Kuya Minseok ni Kyungsoo.

“Hoy iyakin! Ang lakas mo umiyak dinig hanggang kanto!” Pang-aasar ng bata na ‘to kay Kyungsoo. Sinamaan ito ng tingin ni Jongin nang bigla siya nitong pandilatan.

“Pangit mo, Kuya! Di tayo bati! Hmp! Buti pa ako may bagong friend, eh ikaw wala kasi masungit ka! Belat!” At saka sila nagmadaling umakyat sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo at sumalampak sa kama nito na punong-puno ng mga stuff toy.

“Anong lalaruin natin Jongin?” Tanong nito habang nagkakalkal sa mga kahon nito ng laruan. May mga baril-barilan at sundalo, may mga jolens, text, pogs at kung ano-ano pa.

“Huwag na tayo magalaro, Soo. Tulog na lang tayo para lumaki ka! Ang liit mo.” Panay ang pagtawa ni Jongin kaya naman nagitla siya nang hampasin siya bigla ni Kyungsoo ng unan.

“Bakit ba? Baby pa naman ako kaya maliit pa ako! Pag tumanda na raw ako, tatangkad na ako sabi ni mama.” Pinagkrus pa ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso nito sa dibdib at ngumuso sa kanya.

Di na naman niya napigilan ang sarili. Mukhang masasanay na yata si Jongin na halik-halikan ang pisngi ng batang ito dahil ngumingiti ito at hindi na mukhang galit sa kanya.

“Joke lang naman! Ako rin naman maliit pa. Tulog na lang talaga tayo, Soo! Napagod na ako eh!” Reklamo niya at saka yumakap sa isang unan sa gilid ng kama ni Kyungsoo.

Tumabi si Kyungsoo sa kanya at sumiksik sa pwesto niya sabay pagkumot sa kanila. Panay ang hagikgik nila nang dumantay ang mga bintisaisa’tisa.

“Goodnight, Kyungsoo.” Inaantok na wika ni Jongin.

“Hapon pa lang, Jongin.”

“Eh!! Kahit na! Matutulog na tayo eh.”

Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo pero tumawa rin kapagkuwan. “Okay, sabi mo eh. Goodnight din, Nini.”

 

Buong bakasyon ay hindi mapaghiwalay si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Parati silang naglalaro sa bahay ng isa’t isa. Bukod pa doon ay nakilala rin ni Jongin ang iba pang bata na nakatira sa compound nila.

Ang magpinsan na si Baekhyun at Jongdae na matagal ng kalaro ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang hindi niya magugustuhan ang dalawang ito dahil panay ang hawak nito kay Kyungsoo at palagi ring pinipikon ng mga ito ang best friend. Ang isa pang batang nakilala ni Jongin ay si Taemin na anak ng may-ari ng tindahan sa tapat ng compound nila. Kaya parati silang busog dahil pinapakain silang nanay nito.

 

“Kalesa, kalesa sinong sakay mo?” Natapat kay Jongin ang daliri ni Baek at walang pag-aalinlangan niya itong sinagot na: “Si Kyungsoo.”

“Ayawan na, Jongin. Ang daya naman! Kanina pa tayo naglalaro dito, palagi na lang si Kyungsoo kampi mo.” Reklamo ni Jongdae.

“Palibhasa, laging burot si Kyungsoo! Saling kit-kit ka na lang kasi Soo, ni hindi niya naman kami mataya.” Pagtawa ni Baekhyun at nakita ni Jongin ang pag-usli ng labi ni Kyungsoo.

Bumitiw ito sa pagkakakapit kay Jongin at tumulo ang luha nito. “Ayoko na! Di ko na kayo bati lahat. Uuwi na ako!”

“Lagot kayo sa tatay ni Kyungsoo, di na natin makakalaro ‘yon.” Sabi ni Taemin.

“Di ko na rin kayo bati, pinaiyak niyo si Kyungsoo.” At tumalikod na si Jongin upang sundan ang kaibigan. Pinangako niya rito na palagi niya itong pagtatanggol.

 

Masama ang tingin sa kanya ni Kuya Minseok nang pumasok siya sa bahay nila Kyungsoo. “Pinaiyak niyo kapatid ko. Bawal ka makipag-laro sa kanya! Galit siya sa inyo.”

Hindi na siya nakaakyat pa sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo dahil hinarang siya ng kapatid nito at umiiyak din si Jongin nang makauwi sa kanila.

Nagkabati rin naman sila lahat makalipas ang tatlong araw. Nagpatuloy ang pagkakaibigan nila nang maging kaklase sila noong kinder. Parating katabi ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Sabay silang dalawa pumasok at share sa baon.

Hindi na rin naalis pa ni Jongin ang ugali niyang halikan sa pisngi si Kyungsoo araw-araw. Iyon lang ata ang pinaka-epetibo na pang-pakalma dito lalo na pag may umaaway dito na kaklase nila. Hahalikan niya ito kapag hindi ito matigil sa pag-iyak at bibigyan niya ito ng potchi tumahan na.

Tulad na lang kanina.

“Teacher, teacher! Ni-kiss po ni Jongin si Kyungsoo!” Hiyaw ni Baekhyun habang recess at medyo magulo ang classroom.

“Opo, teacher Irene! Palagi niya po ni-kiss si Soo, di po ba bawal pa ‘yon sa bata?” Inosenteng tanong ni Taemin.

“Oo nga po, teacher! Parents lang daw po pwede mag-kiss! Ibig po ba sabihin magiging mama at papa rin po sila?”

“Ah! Basta ako teacher alam ko magkakatuluyan silang dalawa! Di ba classmates?” Hiyaw ni Baekhyun at nag-ingay ang mga kaklase nila.

Sinamaan ng tingin ni Jongin ang mga ito nang makitang namumula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “Di po ba teacher pag cute po saka love niyo yung tao, kini-kiss po? Bawal po ba gawin ‘yon?”

Napangiti na lang si Teacher Irene, “Hindi naman, Jongin. Okay class, ubusin niyo na ang baon niyo at iligpit ang kalat! Malapit na dumating ang mga sundo niyo.”

Nang araw ding iyon, sabay na umuwi si Jongin at Kyungsoo habang patalon-talon at magkahawak ang mga kamay...

 

“Nakita mo ba? Nakita mo bang hinahalikan ni Jongin yung anak natin?!!” Nayayamot na wika ni Papa Do at napailing na lang dito ang nanay ni Kyungsoo.

“Matagal na niyang ginagawa ‘yan kay Soo, pagkalipat pa lang nila Mrs. Kim, umiskor na agad si Jongin."

Kasalukuyang gumagawa ng assignment ang magkaibigan sa bahay ng mga Do at halos lumuwa ang mata ng tatay ni Kyungsoo nang makitang may humahalik sa pisngi ng anak niya.

“Huwag kang tumawa diyan! Masyado pang bata ang anak natin. O Diyos ko, ang bunso ko!” Himutok ni Papa Do sa pagtawa ng kanyang misis na animo’y naliligayahan pa sa asta ng mga bata.

“Gaya ng sabi mo, bata pa sila pareho. Ang cute nila, hindi mo ba nakikita? Hayaan mo nga! Napaka-KJ mo, hindi naman magbo-boyfriend si Kyungsoo agad, ano ka ba! Ano bang malay ng bata doon?” Nakangisi si Mama Do at mukhang balak pang inisin ang asawa nito.

“Kyungsoo anak, may tanong si Mama. Gwapo ba si Jongin?” Halos panawan ng ulirat si Mr. Do nang tumango ang bunso niya at nagngitian pa ang dalawang bata.

“Hindi mo ba nakikita?! Inaagaw na ni Jongin sa akin ang bunso ko!” Iyak ni Mr. Do. “Kyungsoo! Bawal ka mag-boyfriend hangga’t hindi ka umaabot ng trenta maliwanag ba? Kyungsoo!”

Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ng kanyang anak at bumalik ito sa pagngiti kay Jongin habang nagkukulay ng assignments nila.

Napailing na lang si Mama Do nang magdabog ang kanyang mister, positibo siyang broken hearted ito dahil ito ang unang pagkakataon na hindi ito pinansin ng bunsong anak nila.

 

Grade one sila nang mapagtanto ni Jongin na mas kailangan niyang protektahan ang kaibigan dahil pumunta ng abroad si Papa Do. Ibinilin nito si Kyungsoo sa kanya at kay Kuya Minseok.

Nang gabing iyon, walang ginawa si Kyungsoo kundi umiyak. Nagpabili si Jongin ng isang pakete ng potchi at hany (na bago nilang paborito) upang sumaya na ang kaibigan.

“Kyungsoo, tahan na nandito na si Jongin.” Sabi ni Kuya Minseok at ngumiti lang kay Jongin. “Huwag mo papakainin masyado ng matamis baka ubuhin ha. Ikaw na bahala, ayaw niya tumahan.”

Umupo si Jongin sa gilid ng kama at iniabot kay Kyungsoo ang dala niyang pasalubong. Humarap sa kaya ang kaibigan at nakita niya ang pamamaga ng mata nito. Niyakap lang niya ito ng mahigpit. “Tahan na. Babalik din naman si Papa mo eh.”

Binuksan ni Jongin ang potchi at iniumang iyon sa bibig ng kaibigan. Ngumiti naman ito kahit na namamasa pa rin ang pisngi.

Magkayakap silang natulog ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw siya nitong pauwiin at masaya siya dahil kahit paano ay maayos na ang kanyang kaibigan.

 

Grade 4 sila nang magsimula silang tuksuhin ng mga kaklase nila lalo ng mga kaibigan nilang si Baekhyun, Jongdae at Taemin. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano bang mali na hawak niya palagi ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at maya’t maya ang halik niya sa pisngi nito.

“Jongin, crush mo si Kyungsoo, no?” Siniko siya ni Taemin at dama ni Jongin ang pagpula ng kanyang pisngi.

“C-Crush? Hala bata pa tayo, saan mo ba napupulot ‘yan Taemin?”

Umiling ito, “Nadinig ko kasi si ate kahapon, kausap yung mga kaibigan niya na hinalikan daw siya ng crush niya! Tapos sabi pa niya, sila na raw. Edi crush mo si Kyungsoo kasi lagi kayong nagho-holding hands, bawal pa raw sa bata pero ginagawa niyo na!”

“Epal ka! Best friends kami kaya ganon!” May kabang bumundol sa dibdib ni Jongin, hindi niya maintindihan ang nararamdaman niya.

“Jongin, best friends din naman tayo nila Baek at Dae ah. Sige nga, kiss mo nga ako.” Ngumuso-nguso pa si Taemin habang tumatawa dahil panay ang palo niya dito.

“Kita mo na! Crush mo kasi si Kyungsoo, aminin mo na! Okay lang magka-crush, tapos pag big na tayo saka natin sila liligawan para maging boyfriend mo na si Kyungsoo.”

Ngumuwi siya kay Taemin, masyadong nalilito si Jongin sa usapan na ‘to.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Tawag ni Jongin habang nagdidikit sila ng group project nila sa MAPEH. Nasa bahay nila si Kyungsoo at kinakabahan si Jongin sa sasabihin niya.

Pagkauwi kasi nila ay nakita niyang hinalikan ang ate niya ng boyfriend nito sa pisngi bago ito umalis muli.

_Ibig bang sabihin, boyfriend ko na rin si Kyungsoo?_

_Pero ano ba yung boyfriend? Alam ko lang love ko si Soo dahil best friends kami._

“Uy, Jongin okay ka lang?” Umusli ang labi nito at bahagyang sumimangot dahil nakatulala lang siya.

Tumango lang siya dito at saka kwinento ang mga bagay na nakita niya kanina.

“Ibig bang sabihin nito, boyfriends na tayo?”

Ikiniling ni Kyungsoo ang ulo nito sa kanya at saka ngumiti, “Siguro?” Dumikit ito lalo sa kanya, “Huwag ka na sad Jongin. Sige boyfriends na tayo pero best friends pa rin ha?”

Nanlaki ang kanyang mata at kasabay niyon ay ang abnormal na pagtibok ng kanyang puso nang yakapin siya nito sa tagiliran. “Okay, Kyungsoo.”

 

Ilang buwan pa ang lumipas ay ganon pa rin sila ni Kyungsoo. Hindi nila sinasabi sa kaibigan ang napag-usapan nila dahil alam nilang aasarin lang sila ng mga ‘to.

 

May program kinabukasan kaya naman hindi sila magkakasabay ni Kyungsoo na umuwi dahil may practice sila ni Taemin at ibang boys habang cleaner naman si Kyungsoo sa araw na ‘yon.

“Sabay ka na lang kay Baekhyun at Jongdae umuwi ah?” Sabi niya sa kabigan habang nagliligpit sila ng gamit dahil palabas na sila ng school. Sa bahay nila Sehun sa kabilang kanto sila magpa-practice.

“Okay lang, Jongin. Punta ka na lang sa bahay mamaya, sabay tayo gawa ulit ng assignment sa Math?”

“Sige. Bye, Soo.” Humalik siya sa pisngi nito bago sila naghiwalay sa kanto. Lumipas na ang maghapon pero mabango pa rin si Kyungsoo, amoy pulbos at Jonhnson’s na kulay pink.

Ngumiti naman ito sa kanya at kumaway. “Bye, Jongin!”

 

“Kyungsoo! Bakit kay Jongin nagpapa-kiss ka pero sa akin hindi?!” Tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila papunta sa compound nila.

“Mabaho ka kasi!” Asar ni Jongdae at natawa lang si Kyungsoo nang mag-irapan ang dalawa niyang kaibigan.

“Boyfriend mo ba si Jongin?” Usisa ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi nila alam ni Jongin pareho kung ano ang isang _boyfriend._ “Hindi ko alam kung ano ibig sabihin pero siguro oo? Pero best friends pa rin kami ni Jongin!”

“Pero nagpapa-kiss ka sa kanya tapos nagho-holding hands kayo!!!” Hiyaw ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Oo nga! Pag mag-syota lang ‘yon eh! Narinig ko kay Aling Nena, yung landlady natin, may syota raw yung anak niya, nahuli niya raw naghahalikan muntik na daw niya kalbuhin!”

Napaisip si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, _mag-syota na ba sila ni Jongin?_

“Gusto mo ba si Jongin? Love mo ba siya?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

_Love ba niya si Jongin? Eh di ba pag friends love naman talaga._

“Oo nga, Soo! Dapat sa boyfriend lang nagpapa-kiss! Yieee si Kyungsoo, maharot! May boyfriend na kahit di pa tuli!”

“Hala si Baekhyun, di ka pa rin naman tuli ah pero sabi mo gusto mo syotain si Sehun!” Tawa ni Jongdae at nagkunwaring magsasapakan na ang dalawa niyang kaibigan.

“Kyungsoo, magpapa-kiss ka lang pag love mo yung tao. Best friends kayo ni Jongin di ba? Huwag ka muna magpa-kiss. Magpaligaw ka muna!”

“Pero, matagal na naming ginagawa ‘to ni Jongin? Ang gulo niyo! Ano ba kayo napaka-bad niyo ha! Di ko na kayo bati!” Ingit ni Kyungsoo at nagdabog papasok ng bahay nila.

Nagkulong siya sa kanyang kwarto, bakit kinakabahan siya ngayon kung hahalikan siya ni Jongin?

 

Nagpulbos ng maraming-marami si Jongin at naligo sa pabango at saka nagmamadaling pumunta sa bahay nila Kyungsoo habang bitbit ang tinapay na may palamang peanut butter na pinameryenda sa kanila ng nanay ni Sehun. Kumuha siya ng isa pa para iuwi kay Kyungsoo.

“Bless po, Tita. Si Kyungsoo po?” Tanong niya kay Mama Do.

“Kaawaan ka ng Diyos, anak. Nasa kwarto si bunso, nagkukulong. Inaway na naman ata nila Jongdae. Akyatin mo na, kanina ka pa ata hinihintay.”

Umakyat siya at pumasok sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo, nakatalikod ito sa kanya kaya dinamba niya ito ng yakap at saka humalik sa pisngi nito, winagayway niya sa harap ang plastic na may lamang tinapay.

“Hello, Soo! Pasalubong ko.” Ngingiti-ngiti si Jongin pero nalukot ang mukha niya nang ipatong ni Kyungsoo sa gilid ng lamesa nito ang tinapay.

Tahimik din ito at nilabas nito ang notebook nito sa math.

“Kyungsoo galit ka ba sa akin?” Nalulungkot na tanong ni Jongin dahil habang lumalapit siya sa tabi nito ay lalo lang itong lumalayo.

“Nag-away ba kayo nila Baek?” Tanging pag-iling lang ang sinagot nito sa kanya.

Hindi sila nag-usap buong oras na tinapos nila ang mga assignments nila at nagligpit agad si Kyungsoo ng gamit.

Tumabi siya rito nang maupo si Kyungsoo sa kama. “Kyungsoo, pansinin mo ako. Galit ka ba sa akin?” Naluluha na ang mata ni Jongin, hindi sila madalas mag-away ni Kyungsoo at kung mag-aaway man sila ay mabilis din silang nagbabati.

Hindi pa rin umimik si Kyungsoo, bagkus ay nagtalukbong pa ito ng kumot. Napasinghot si Jongin nang tumulo na ang luha niya. Hinalikan na lang niya ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at nilapag ang natirang potchi sa kama ng kaibigan.

“Kyungsoo, sorry.”

 

At saka tumakbo si Jongin palabas, hindi na niya pinansin si Kuya Minseok na nagtanong kung ayos lang ba siya.

 

Papatapos na ang grade 4 pero hindi pa rin sila okay ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na sila sabay pumasok dahil nauuna na ito parati sa school. Hindi na rin sila sabay gumawa ng assignments dahil hindi na nagpupunta si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila at kay Baekhyun at Jongdae na ito mas lumalapit.

 

Grade 4 sila nang mag-iba ang lahat.

 

“Kyungsoo, laro tayo!” Hiyaw ni Jongin. Bakasyon niyon at nagsiuwian sila Jongdae, Taemin at Baekhyun sa probinsya. Ang pamilya lang nila ni Kyungsoo ang naiwan sa compound.

Nasa may tapat siya ng bintana ng mga ito at kita niya ang pagsilip ni Kyungsoo pero nagtago agad ito. Napabunghalit nang iyak si Jongin habang gumuguhit siya ng kung anu-ano sa semento gamit ang bato.

“Kyungsoo, bakit ka ba galit sa akin? Hindi mo na ako pinapansin, hindi mo na rin ako kinakausap. Gusto ko lang naman maglaro tayo, binilhan ako ni mama ng bagong laruan. Ayaw mo na ba sa akin? Di mo na ba ako best friend?”

 

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo habang tinatanaw ang kaibigan. Naawa na siya dahil mukhang hindi na makahinga si Jongin sa kakaiyak.

Ayaw niya na nag-aaway sila kasi nami-miss niya si Jongin pero ang totoo kasi ay hindi naman talaga sila nag-away. Sadyang naiilang siya dahil sa mga pinagsasabi nila Baekhyun sa kanya.

Bumaba siya at nilabas niya si Jongin na puro luha na ang pisngi. Inabutan niya ito ng baso ng tubig at isang bimpo.

“Punasan mo mukha mo, ang pangit mo na.” Nagpipigil ng ngiti si Kyungsoo nang ngumuso si Jongin sa kanya. Pinahiran niya ang pisngi nito saka iyon pinindot at hinalikan.

“Bati na ba tayo?” Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya. Tumango siya dito at nagyakapan sila.

“Oo, pero bawal mo ako halikan!”

“Bakit, Soo?!”

Nag-init ang pisngi niya, “Basta! Pag malaki na tayo! Pag totoong mag-boyfriend na talaga tayo. ”

“Okay, Kyungsoo. Sabay na tayo ulit papasok ah? At mag-aaral at maglalaro! ‘Lika sa bahay namin, Soo! Nagluto si mama ng spaghetti!”

Natawa si Kyungsoo nang hinatak na lang siya ni Jongin, pero aaminin na niya, na-miss niya ang ganito nila ng kaibigan.

 

Grade 8 sila nang magbago ang lahat. Magkaibigan pa rin sila ni Kyungsoo ngunit ayaw pa rin nitong makipag-holding hands at magpahalik sa kanya. Inuungot niya rito na malaki na sila at nililigawan na niya ito ng maayos, hindi na lang potchi at hany ang nabibigay niya. Minsan nabibilhan na rin niya ito ng Chicken sa Jollibee pag may ipon.

Naalala pa ni Jongin nang mag-high school sila ay agad na siyang nagpaalam sa nanay ni at kuya ni Kyungsoo na manliligaw siya rito.

 

“Hoy kabahan ka na! Balita ko may nag-abot kay Kyungsoo ng love letter ah.” Pang-aasar ni Sehun habang lunch break at agad namang nag-usok ang ilong ni Jongin.

“Sino nagbigay?!” Nanggagalaiti niyang tanong habang nilalantakan ang tanghalian niya.

“Yung transferee na taga section 2! Yung matangkad, marami may crush dun eh. Crush nga yun ni Baek eh.” Napamura rin si Sehun at sabay silang nainis dahil sa tinuran ni Taemin.

Ngumisi si Jongin, “Di lang pala ako sawi. Awts, bro. May crush na si Baek paano ka na?”

“Ewan ko sa’yo Jongin, pag nalaman ni Baek na may gusto yang si Chanyeol kay Soo mag-aaway ‘yon.”

“Kung ako sa iyo, halikan mo na agad kahit sapakin ka niya at least alam na sa school na syota mo si Kyungsoo.”

Sinamaan lang niya ng tingin ang dalawa bago kumaripas paakyat sa classroom. Namataan niya si Kyungsoo na nasa corridor at nakaupo sa sahig, napapangiti habang may hawak na sulat. Kinuha niya ‘yon agad at saka binasa. Hindi na niya naintindihan pa ang iba basta ang tumatak sa isip niya na crush ng isang Chanyeol Park ang Kyungsoo niya.

Kanya lang _babe_ niya!

Pinunit niya ang sulat at ngumuso kay Kyungsoo habang pilit na pinalabas ang luha sa mata niya.

“Akala ko ba ako lang?! Bakit nag-e-entertain ka ng ibang manliligaw ha! Bawal ka na di ba?! Ako lang dapat!” Reklamo niya rito at saka niya isinubsob ang ulo sa kanyang tuhod. Nag-iyak-iyakan pa siya bago niya naramdaman ang pagbatok sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang arte-arte mo Jongin! Wala akong balak magpaligaw kahit na sa’yo! Mag-aral ka nga muna! Kung kani-kanino ka na kasi nakikipag-barkada!” Umismid pa ito sa kanya.

_Hay ang cute talaga ni Kyungsoo pag naiinis._

“Hindi ako cute! Tigilan mo nga ako Jongin!”

Sumimangot siya, “Paano, ayaw mo naman na ako kasabay umuwi. Hindi mo na rin ako pinupuntahan sa bahay para gumawa ng assignments. Palagi ka na lang na kela Jongdae! Crush mo ba siya!”

Pinanggigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi niya at pinitik siya sa noo, “Cute mo sana eh no pero ang slow mo. Hay. Hindi ko crush si Jongdae, di ko crush si Chanyeol kasi crush niya si Baekhyun, okay na ba? Wala akong crush at saka pumunta ka sa bahay, miss ka na raw ni mama at Kuya saka tulungan mo ako sa TLE.”

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Jongin dahil sa tinuran ni Kyungsoo.

“Cute pala ako ah.” Asar niya rito.

Ngumisi ito ng nakakaloko sa kanya, “Nga pala, Jongin pumunta ka ng maaga mamaya. Uuwi na kasi si Papa galing abroad.”

Namutla siya at namawis ng malamig. Nandito na ang matinding karibal niya: Si Papa Do.

 

“Balita ko may nagkakagusto sa kapatid ko ha, mas gwapo ba sa’kin?” Tanong ni Kuya Minseok habang nasa sala sila at naglalaro ng pokemon sa gameboy.

“Aba! Wala atang tatalo sa kagwapuhan ng bayaw ko!” Bahagya niyang pinisil-pisil ang balikat nito.

Sinapak siya ni Minseok sa braso, “Lakas mo mang-uto pasalamat ka, ikaw ang manok ko kay Kyungsoo. Mabuti na yung bantay-salakay. Ayoko ng may poporma sa kapatid ko, at least ikaw pwede na.”

“Nako! Aba talagang dapat si Jongin lang ang maging boyfriend ng kapatid mo! Pero tigil-tigilan mo na yung tinuturo mo sa bata Minseok! Yari ka sa tatay mo mamaya.” Pagtawa ni Mama Do.

Napangiti si Jongin dahil nasa kanya na ang boto ng pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Si Papa Do na lang ang problema niya.

Nagpaalam na siya sa mag-ina at inakyat ang kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Pumasok siya at gaya ng dati ay dinamba niya ng yakap ang kaibigan. Ibinaon niya ang mukha sa leeg nito at panay lang ang palo nito sa kanya.

“Sungit naman ng Kyungso ko. Bango-bango mo naman, parang baby.”

Siniko siya nito sa sikmura at sinamaan siya ng tingin. “Hindi ako baby at hindi mo ako baby! Gawin mo na ‘tong TLE ‘ko, di ako marunong gawin yung circuits. Ako na magde-design ng sa Values notebook mo.”

Umingos si Jongin pero tumango na lang din, syempre si commander palagi ang  masusunod.

 

“Kyungsoo, masakit na kamay ko. Masahe mo, please.” Ungot niya dito sapagkat ngalay na siya sa kaka-drawing ng diagram para sa assignment nilang dalawa.

Inirapan siya nito ngunit kinuha rin ang kamay niya ay hinilot iyon. Tinitigan niya si Kyungsoo habang nagko-concentrate ito sa ginawa nito. Sobrang cute talaga nito. Patay na patay na talaga siya dito.

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin, ang swerte niya siguro pag sinagot na siya ni Kyungsoo. “Soo tagal ko na nanliligaw, kailan mo ba ako sasagutin?”

Nabitawan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya at tuwid silang napaupo nang may ibang boses na dumagundong sa kwarto.

“Anong panliligaw?! Anong sasagutin! Sa pagkakaalam ko assignment lang ang sinasagot!”

Halos manginig si Jongin nang titigan siya ng matalim ni Mr. Do. Dinamba ito ni Kyungsoo ng yakap at kita niyang lumambot ang ekspresyon ng mata nito.

“Papa!” Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo at umungot ng pasalubong dito.

“Bumaba ka na anak, baka ubusan ka ng kuya mo.”

Sasabay na sana siyang bumaba kay Kyungsoo pero hinarang siya ni Mr. Do. “Tito!" Pakamot-kamot siya sa kanyang batok.

“Jongin umalis na ako’t bumalik lahat, nililigawan mo pa rin anak ko?! Baka naman may iba kang ginagawa habang wala ako ah.”

Matigas na umiling si Jongin, namamawis na ang kamay niya sa takot at kaba. “Hindi po tito! W-wala po! Tinatakot ko nga po manliligaw ni Kyungsoo eh.”

“Eh di dapat natatakot ka na rin sa akin.” Ngumisi pa ito at gusto na lang ni Jongin umuwi sa bahay nila at hindi na bumalik sa bahay ng mga Do.

_Pero hindi! Kailangan ko maging matapang dahil magiging future tatay ko na rin si Mr. Do._

Ginulo ni Mr. Do ang buhok niya at saka siya inakbayan pababa. “Relax lang, hijo. Niloloko lang kita.”

 

Simula nang dumating ang tatay ni Kyungsoo ay hindi na niya nahahalikan panakaw si Kyungsoo at hindi na rin nayayakap dahil palaging sa sala ng mga ito sila gumagawa ng assignments. At laging nagbabanta sa kanya si Papa Do.

 

“Pare, hatid mo si Kyungsoo. Malakas ang ulan, skip ka muna sa practice. Daan na lang ako sa inyo mamaya. Kami muna bahala dito, sige ka balita ko may iba na namang nagbabantay diyan.” Sabi ni Taemin habang nakatitig sa bagong katawanan nila Kyungsoo.

Ngumiti naman sa kanya ang head nilang si Yixing na naiintindihan ang sitwasyon niya.

Grade 10 na sila at nakukutuban niyang may bagong pumuporma kay Kyungsoo.

Si Junmyeon Kim.

Ang pamilya nito ang bumili sa pinagbebentang bahay sa tabi ng compound nila. Mayaman daw ito pero wala siyang pakialam. Kabado lang siya dahil bukod sa nalipat siya ng section nila Chanyeol at Sehun ay naging busy na rin siya sa dance club ng school.

Inayos niya ang gamit niya at nagmamadaling pumunta sa room ng section 1 pero tanging naabutan na lang niya ay si Jongdae at Baekhyun kasama si Chanyeol.

“Si Kyungsoo?” Hihingal-hingal niyang tanong.

Tinawanan lang siya ng mga ito. “Wala na ‘tol, naihatid na ni Junmyeon.”

Laglag ang balikat na bumalik siya sa practice at ngumiti lang siya ng tipid kay Taemin.

 

Hindi na namamalayan ni Jongin na nagkakalayo na sila ng loob ni Kyungsoo. Abala siya sa pagsasayaw habang abala rin si Kyungsoo sa SSG sa school nila, ito kasi ang vice president.

Papunta siya mga Do dahil may dala siyang pansit na luto ng mama niya at bitbit na rin niya ang pina-drawing ni Kyungsoo na assignment nila. Pero halos maihulog ni Jongin ang plato nang makita niyang nasa bahay si Junmyeon at nakaakbay pa si Papa Do habang nagtatawanan sila.

Pati si Minseok at trinaydor na rin siya dahil nakasali pa ito habang nakangiti lang si Kyungsoo. Positibo siyang tutulo na ang luha niya. Bakit kapag siya ang magpupunta, hindi man lang siya ganito kainit salubugin? Si Mama Do lang talaga ang boto sa kanya.

Ngumiwi lang si Mama Do nang maabutan siya nitong naestatwa sa kusina. “Jongin, anak. Pagpasensyahan mo na ang Papa ni Kyungsoo. Masyadong natutuwa kay Junmyeon.”

“Okay lang po, Tita. Pinabibigay po ni mama.” Pumasok siya sa loob at naglakas-loob na lapitan si Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, ito pala pinagawa mo sa akin.” Sabay abot sa pinagpuyatan niyang drawing.

“Ay, Jongin nagawan na ako ni Junmyeon Akala ko kasi..” Parang wala lang na sabi nito.

Kumuyom ang kamao ni Jongin, alam niyang nakita ni Kyungsoo na nilukot niya iyon at nangilid na ang luha niya. _Tangina naman._

“Ah ganon ba. Sige okay lang. Uwi na ako. Tito, Tita, Kuya una na po ako.”

Walang lingod-likod na umalis si Jongin kahit alam niya na tinatawag siya ni Kyungsoo. Umiikot ang pakiramdam niya at sa loob ng pitong taon niyang panunuyo kay Kyungsoo, ngayon lang siya nasaktan ng ganito.

At ngayon lang siya nagkulong sa kwarto at umiyak ng todo.

 

Papatapos na ang school year pero hindi pa rin kinikibo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Palagi itong umiiwas sa kanya. Hindi na siya nito sinusundo at hinahatid mula nang mangyari ang insidente ng kay Junmyeon.

Hindi naman niya sinasadya na gawin iyon. Nasasaktan siya sa di malamang dahilan.

“Kamusta naman date niyo ni Chanyeol?” Kasabay niyang naglalakad pauwi si Baekhyun at Jongdae, tahimik lang siyang nakikinig sa usapan ng mga ‘to.

“Gets ko na kung bakit nagpapahalik si Kyungsoo nung bata pa tayo kay Jongin. Ayun, sarap humalik ni Chanyeol.” Napairap naman si Kyungsoo sa mga ito.

“Smack o torrid?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

“Gago, smack lang no! Kalmahan lang natin, masyado pa kaming bata.”

“Ako kaya kailan ako mapapansin ng Kuya Minseok mo, Soo?” Umiling lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongdae, “Hay nako. Hindi ka niya type!”

“Sus! Palibhasa may LQ kayo ni Jongin, sinaktan mo kasi dahil kay Junmyeon! Kailan mo ba sasagutin ‘yon? Bes 7 years na siya pumoporma! Di pa tayo tuli, may pag-sintang pururot na ‘yon sa’yo!”

“Mag-sorry ka na lang, sige ka pag naunahan ka ng iba. Maraming umaaligid kay Jongin.”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. Gusto naman niya si Jongin pero hindi pa siya handang makipag-relasyon.

_Bahala na._

Moving up nang magkabati si Kyungsoo at Jongin, umiiyak-iyak pa si Kyungsoo. Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin at hinalikan niya ang noo nito habang magkayakap sila. Di baleng magalit si Papa Do sa kanya pero ayaw niyang nakikitang umiiyak si Kyungsoo dahil sa kanya.

Inabutan niya ito ng plastic na may lamang hany at potchi. Namumula ang makapal nitong labi na nakanguso sa kanya. Gustong-gusto niyang halikan ‘to pero nakuntento na lang siya sa init ng daliri ni Kyungsoo sa kamay niya. Hindi nito binitawan ang pagkakahugpong ng kamay nila.

Masama ang tingin ni Papa Do pero nakita naman niya ang aprubadong ngiti ni Mama Do at Kuya Minseok kaya hindi na niya pinakawalan pa ang kamay ni Soo hanggang sa makauwi sila sa bahay.

 

Grade 12 sila nang magkaroon ng progreso ang walang kamatayang pag-ibig niya kay Kyungsoo. Halos sampung taon na rin niyang sinusuyo ito.

Magkaiba sila ng schedule pero sa iisang eskwelahan pa rin sila nag-aaral. May mga umaali-aligid pa rin kay Kyungsoo pero dahil nga mas tumangkad na si Jongin at mas lumaki ang katawan ay madali niyang natatakot ang mga ito.

 

Kapag walang klase si Jongin ay inaabangan niya si Kyungsoo sa may kanto nila para hindi na ito pormahan pa ng mga tambay.

“Kyungsoo, syota mo oh. Sama na naman ng tingin sa akin.” Dinig niyang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Nanggigil si Jongin nang mamula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi ko nga kasi syota ‘yan! Ang kulit mo naman!”

Pumagitna siya sa dalawa at kinindatan siya ni Baek at nauna na itong lumakad kasama ang jowa nitong si Chanyeol.

“Hi babe.” Preskong bati niya rito. Siniguro ni Jongin na maayos at mabango siya sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

Ipinalo nito sa kanya ang makakapal na libro nito sa accounting, “Babe mo mukha mo!” Inirapan siya nito subalit kita niyang lalo lang pumula ang pisngi nito.

Binitbit niya ang libro nito at saka umakbay dito. “Sungit naman ng Kyungsoo ko. Pa-kiss nga.” At saka ninakawan niya ng halik ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

Galit-galitan ito sa kanya pero hindi naman nito inalis ang kamay niya sa balikat nito.

 

Nang makarating sila sa bahay ng mga Do ay panay ang asar ni Mama Do kay Kyungsoo. Nagdadabog itong umakyat.

“Pakipot ng anak ko, Jongin no? Pero huwag kang mag-alala, nararamdaman kong sasagutin ka rin niyan.”

Natawa naman si Jongin at naupo na lang sa sala habang hinihintay si Kyungsoo. Nang makababa ito ay naupo ito sa kabilang gilid ng sofa.

Umusog siya at nagsumiksik sa gilid nito. “Ano ba yan, Jongin! Umuwi ka na nga ano bang ginagawa mo dito?!”

Ngumuso siya rito at nagpaawa. “Na-miss lang naman kita. Bawal ba? Gusto lang kita makasama.”

Pinaghahampas siya ni Kyungsoo at tatawa-tawa lang siya dito. “Uwi na! Mag-aaral pa ako!”

“Okay. Sige, uuwi na. Pero kiss muna.”

Sa kabila ng kaba sa dibdib niya ay hinawakan niya ang baba ni Kyungsoo at pinagtagpo ang labi nila sa isang magaan na halik. Halos magsirko ang puso ni Jongin at nanginig ang tuhod niya sa dami ng paru-paro sa kanyang sikmura.

Kumaripas siya ng takbo nang madinig niya ang dumadagundong na sigaw ni Mr. Do sa buong bahay. Positibo siyang nakita nito ang paghalik niya sa bunso nitong anak.

 

Dahil sa insidenteng iyon ay hindi na nakaporma si Jongin, kalaban na niya si Papa Do sa pag-abang at paghihintay kay Kyungsoo sa kanto. Pero di bale na, nakaka-score naman siya ng halik na may kasamang malakas na palo kapag nasa school sila.

Nararamdaman ni Jongin, malapit na siyang sagutin ni Kyungsoo.

 

Grade 12, patapos na ang school year at naghahanda na ang lahat sa grad ball. Naghihintay si Kyungsoo nang pagyaya sa kanya ni Jongin ngunit alam naman niyang sila na agad ang magka-date. Tinanggal na rin ni Papa Do ang pagkaka-grounded sa kanilang dalawa at hinayaan na si Jongin sa panliligaw.

Tinanggihan niya ang alok ni Junmyeon na date dahil si Jongin talaga ang gusto niyang makasama.

Subalit halos nanlamig siya nang makitang may kausap si Jongin na ka-track nito sa STEM na si Luhan.

“Uy, Jongin salamat ng marami ah.”

“Basta ikaw. Good luck! See you sa grad ball.” Ngumiti pa ng matamis si Jongin dito.

Wala na sa tamang pag-iisip si Kyungsoo. Nag-text siya kay Junmyeon at kaagad na umuwi sa bahay kahit na may usapan pa sila ni Jongin na bibili sila ng bagong sapatos ngayon at kakain sa Jollibee.

 

“Kyungsoo iniwan mo naman ako eh.” Sabi ni Jongin habang nakatabi siya sa may sala nito. Hindi na naman siya pinapansin ni Kyungsoo.

Nilabas niya ang isang bar ng chocolate at pinatong sa hita nito “Soo, may partner ka na ba sa grad ball?”  Kabado si Jongin dahil balak na niya talagang tanungin si Kyungsoo kung pwede na ba silang maging mag-boyfriend.

“Oo. Meron na. Si Jumyeon.” Sabi nito habang diretso pa rin sa pagtitig sa palabas na gumugulong sa TV.

Napakagat-labi si Jongin, pilit na tinatanggal ang bara sa lalamunan niya. Napangiti siya ng mapait sa sarili. “A-Akala ko kasi tayo? Kyungsoo, wala lang ba yung mga nangyari sa atin sa nakalipas na taon?” Hindi na napigilan pa ni Jongin na sumbatan ang kaibigan.

Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay at siguro hindi na dapat pang manggulo si Jongin, halos sampung taon niyang pinangarap si Kyungsoo pero bakit hindi man lang nagbunga lahat?

“Soo, may patutungahan pa ba ‘to o kailangan ko na itigil lahat?” Naghihinanakit si Jongin.

“Bahala ka.” Iyon lang ang sabi ni Kyungsoo at saka siya nito tinalikuran. Tumulo ang luha ni Jongin sa chocolate bar na hindi kinuha ni Kyungsoo.

Umuwi siya ng bahay at napayakap na lang siya kanyang mama. Panahon na siguro para isuko ang laban.

 

Isang linggo pagkatapos ng insidente ay hindi na niya nakita pa si Jongin. Kasalanan din ‘to ni Kyungsoo, nagdesisyon siya agad.

Tinatanaw niya si Jongin pero hindi niya ito makita sa bulwagan. Hindi niya alam kung um-attend ba ‘to ng grad ball o ano.

Katabi niya si Junmyeon at malayo siya sa mga kabigan niya. Napagtanto niyang kaya magkausap si Jongin at Luhan ay dahil sa ka-date nito ngayong si Sehun.

Nakatitig lang siya sa yelo na natutunaw sa baso ng juice. Hindi niya mabilang kung ilang buntong-hininga na ang nagawa niya sa gabi na ‘to.

“Kyungsoo, ayos ka lang?”

Napako ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa pigura ng isang lalaking papalabas na ng auditorium.

Tipid siyang ngumiti dito. “Myeon, I’m sorry. Hindi ko na kaya.”

Tumango naman ito sa kanya, “Sundan mo na siya, Kyungsoo.”

 

Nagmamadaling lumabas si Jongin. Sayang lang ang bihis niya pati ang mga rosas na dapat ibibigay niya kay Kyungsoo. Ayan kasi, masyado siyang nakampante. Siguro sinagot na ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon.

“Ang tanga-tanga mo kasi, Jongin.” Bulong niya sa sarili habang naglalakad pauwi. Ilang kanto lang naman ang layo ng school sa bahay nila. Hindi niya kayang bitawan si Kyungsoo pero kailangan na niyang ilibing ang sampung taon niyang pagsinta dito na mukhang malabong mawala.

Umupo siya sa pwesto kung saan niya unang nakitang umiiyak si Kyungsoo. Napangiti siya, di bale na kung hindi siya nito mahal ang mahalaga ay magkaibigan pa rin sila.

Tatayo na sana siya subalit halos maestatwa siya ng may mga bisig na pumulupot sa likod niya. “Jongin, bakit umalis ka agad sa grad ball?” Naramdaman pa niya ang pagsubsob ng ilong ni Kyungsoo sa batok niya.

Hinila niya ito sa tabi niya. Nanatili siyang tahimik, hindi niya alam ang isasagot niya. “Hindi ko naman ka-date yung taong gusto ko eh, mas mabuting umuwi na lang ako.”

Pinisil nito ang kamay niya at ikinulong niya ang init ng palad nito sa kanya. Baka huling pagkakataon na para magawa niya ito.

“Bakit umuwi ka? Bakit di ka niya hinatid? May nangyari ba, Soo?” Hinaplos niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, may kabang pumupuno sa kanyang dibdib.

“Yung taong gusto ko kasi, umalis agad eh. Hindi man lang kami nakapag-slow dance. Ni hindi man lang ako nakapag-sorry, akala ko kasi may ka-date siyang iba.” Nararamdaman niya ang panginginig ni Kyungsoo.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. Nagselos lang ako.”

Halos mapugto ang hininga ni Jongin, hindi niya akalain na maririnig niya ang bagay na ito mula kay Kyungsoo.

“Jongin, tanungin mo na ako ulit ng bagay na palagi mong tinatanong sa akin.”

Napatayo si Jongin kasabay nang pagtayo ni Kyungsoo sa harap niya. Ikinulong niya ang mukha nito sa nanlalamig at nanginginig niyang mga kamay. Nag-iinit ang mata niya at halos mapunit na ang pisngi ni Jongin sa pinipigilang pagngiti.

“Kyungsoo, mahal mo ba ako? Kasi mahal na mahal kita bata pa lang tayo. Sampung taon na akong nanliligaw, kailan mo ba ako sasagutin?”

Hinila siya ni Kyungsoo upang pagdikitin ang mga noo nila, “Mahal din kita, Jongin. Mahal na mahal. At oo, sinasagot na kita ngayon din.” At saka nito tinawid ang distanya sa pagitan ng mga labi nila.

Sumabog ang kulay nang ipikit ni Jongin ang mga mata at nang pagtagpo ang kanilang labi. Saglit lang iyon subalit damang-dama niya ang emosyon ni Kyungsoo na sinusuklian na nito ang pagmamahal niya.

 

Nagising si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa isang nanggagalaiting sigaw at dalawang boses na naghahagikgikan. Magkatabi silang natulog sa kama ni Kyungsoo at pareho silang hubad-baro. Halos madaling araw na silang natulog dahil hindi nila tinigilan ang kakahalik sa isa’t isa. Kung ang ebidensya ay ang pamamaga ng labi nila pareho at ang pulang marka sa leeg ni Kyungsoo, hindi kayo nagkamamali...

 

Oo, tama kayo. Nakapag-momol na silang dalawa.

 

“Jongin, binibigyan kita ng isang minuto para magbihis at umuwi sa inyo. Pag di mo pinanagutan ang anak ko, babarilin kita ngayon din!”

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya, “Alam mo namang mahal kita di ba? Jongin pag sinabi kong takbo, tatakbo tayo ah?”

At kumaripas silang dalawa ng takbo papunta sa bahay ng mga Kim.

 

Nang araw ding iyon ay walang ginawa ang mga nanay nila kundi ang magdiwang dahil kinder pa lang daw ay inaabangan na nito ang love story nila ni Jongin.

Habang sermon naman mula kay Papa Do at magkabilang hila sa patilya ang nakuha nilang dalawa dito.  Pero di bale nang mapagalitan kung kapalit naman niyon ay ang paglingkis ni Jongin sa tabi niya dito sa kanilang sofa.

 

Bata pa sila at marami pang pagdadaanan pero ang mahalaga ay masaya sila sa isa’t isa.

 

 _Pero si Papa Do, walang ginawa kundi magpigil ng luha lalo na nang makita niya ang kanyang baby na si Kyungsoo na nakikipaghalikan sa sala nila._ _Panay pagtawa lang ang ginawa ng misis niya dahilan para lalo siyang mapikon sa nangyayari._

_Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo nang sawayin niya ang nobyo nito. “Hindi na baby ang bunso ko.” Hagulgol niya._

 

– Wakas.

 

 

 


	2. Thesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah basta.
> 
> Nang dahil sa thesis ni Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salamat sa nakausap ko sa kaharutan ng kaisoo. Salamat po sa ideas hahahaha. Para sa inyo 'to. :)

Disiotso si Jongin nang tuluyan na siyang sagutin ni Kyungsoo. Umaga niyon at matapos ang make out session nila ng nakaraang gabi ay naabutan sila ni Papa Do sa kwarto, masama pa roon ay may mga marka si Kyungsoo sa leeg at dibdib.

Tumakbo sila patungo sa bahay nila dahil hinabol siya ni Papa Do ng itak.

 

“Kyungsoo! Jongin! Jongin Kim lumabas ka riyan! Ilabas mo ang anak ko!! Anong ginawa mo bunso ko!!!!” Hiyaw ni Papa Do.

“Pa, kumalma ka! Hindi naman mabubuntis ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.” Halos umatungal na ng iyak si Papa Do dahil sa sinabi ng panganay niya.

Nabitawan niya ang itak at lulugo-lugong inakay ng misis niya pabalik sa bahay nila. “O Diyos ko, ano bang kulang at bakit ganito ang mga anak ko.”

 

Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Jongin habang kumakain sila ng almusal sa bahay nila, hindi niya mapigilan na mapangiti habang sinusubuan si Kyungsoo ng pagkain.

“Ah! Here’s the airplane, Soo.” Ungot ni Jongin habang pinalilipad-lipad pa ang kutsara. Binuka naman ni Kyungsoo ang bibig kahit na nakasimangot ito.

Napangiti naman si Jongin dahil ito ang matagal na niyang gustong gawin, ang baby-hin si Kyungsoo at alagaan.

“Kyungsoo, sinagot mo ba talaga ako kagabi?”

Sinamaan siya nito ng tingin at itinuro ang chikinini sa leeg nito, “Hindi pa ba ‘to sapat? Gusto mo bawiin ko! Pwede naman!”

Pinindot-pindot niya ang pisngi nito, “Ikaw naman, naniniguro lang. Bawal na  bawiin. Love you, Kyungsoo ko.”

Pinasakan siya ni Kyungsoo ng pandesal sa bibig at saka ngumiti ng nakakaloko sa kanya.

_Brutal magmahal ang baby niya._

 

Pinaghandaan sila ng pagkain ni Mama Kim kaya naman halos kinahapunan na sila bumalik sa bahay nila Kyungsoo. Hindi mapakali si Jongin, panay ang pagsiksik niya sa nobyo sa sofa ng mga ito. Masama pa rin ang titig ni Papa Do sa kanila at maghapon silang di kinikibo.

“Kyungsoo yung tatay mo, o.” Anas niya habang nakaunan sa mga hita nito.

Dinampian nito ng halik ang labi niya at ngumiti sa kanya ng matipid, “Hayaan mo siya, naninibago lang ‘yan sa atin.”

Tumango naman si Jongin, unang araw pa lang nilang magkasintahan ay napansin niyang mas malambing na si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Mabigat man ang kamay nito, may kasabay namang halik at yakap kapag umungot na si Jongin.

“I love you, baby.” Biglang sabi ni kay Kyungsoo at pulang-pula na ang pisngi nito.

“Ewan ko nga sa’yo, ang harot mo naman!”

“Gusto mo rin naman e.” Tatawa-tawa siya dahil pinaulanan na ni Kyungsoo ng palo ang braso at dibdib niya.

 

Pagtapos maghapunan ay nagpaalam na si Jongin na uuwi na sa kanilang bahay. Nagmano siya kay Mama Do ngunit hindi siya pinansin ng tatay ni Kyungsoo.

“Papa, uwi na raw ho si Jongin.” Narinig niyang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Pauwiin mo at huwag mo nang pabalikin.” Bulong nito ngunit dinig nilang lahat.

“Papa naman!”

Nagreklamo si Kyungsoo at mas lalong nagliyab ang mata ni Mr. Do, “Ikaw Kyungsoo umakyat ka sa taas at saka tayo mag-usap! Bawal umangal, huwag mo akong subukan! Ikaw naman Jongin, umuwi ka na utang na loob!”

Pagod siyang ngumiti at saka lumabas ng bahay nila Kyungsoo. Hindi man lang siya nakahingi ng goodnight kiss dahil pinagbagsakan na siya ng pinto.

 

Walang gana si Kyungsoo habang hinihintay sa kwarto ang magulang niya, gusto niyang magpanggap na lang na tulog pero alam niyang mas magagalit ang kanyang tatay.

Napaigtad siya nang biglang nagbukas ang pintuan sa kanyang kwarto. Iniluwa niyon ang kanyang ama na galit pa rin sa kanya.

“Huwag kang sumimangot, Kyungsoo. Huwag mo akong paandaran ngayon, hindi ako natutuwa sa’yo! Respeto man lang sa bahay, Dios Mio! Kayo na pala ni Jongin pero hindi man lang dumaan sa akin?! Idiniretso ka na agad sa kwarto mo! Kyungsoo naman!” Hiyaw ng tatay niya at bahagyang nanginig ang labi ni Kyungsoo.

Masyado siyang bine-baby ng ama pero alam naman niyang mali na agad silang nag-momol ni Jongin kagabi. Pero sino bang dapat sisihin, masyado silang mapusok dahil akala nilang dalawa ay matatapos na ang lahat.

“Tapos kanina naka-angil ka pa habang sinasaway ko yung syota mong panay halik sa’yo. Tingin mo sinong matutuwa sa ganon? Yung bunso ko, hinahalikan na ng ibang tao at sa harap ko pa!”

Narinig niyang bahagyang humikbi ang tatay niya. May boyfriend pa lang si Kyungsoo sa lagay na ito, paano pa kaya pag nagpakasal na sila ni Jongin?

“Gusto kita pagbawalan pero malaki ka na, Kyungsoo. At alam kong mas lalo ka lang magwawala pag hinigpitan pa kita. Para saan pa? Saka alam mo na yung tama o mali, ang sa akin lang ‘nak huwag masyado mapusok. Huwag magmadali.”

“Sorry, Pa.” Bulong niya. Ayaw niyang nag-aaway sila ng kanyang papa dahil mahal na mahal niya ang mga magulang niya.

Niyakap siya nito at tuluyan na siyang napaiyak.

“Bigyan mo ako ng panahon bunso na tanggapin lahat. Hindi mawala sa isip ko yung nakita ko ngayong umaga. Tanggap ko naman si Jongin para sa’yo. Sana naiintindihan mo ang gusto kong sabihin.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. Iginiyaa siya ng kanyang ama sa gilid ng kama at naupo sila roon. “Papuntahin mo si Jongin bukas, gusto kong kausapin ‘yang nobyo mo.”

“Opo. Pa, mabait naman po si Jongin saka mahal na mahal po niya ako.” _At mahal ko rin po siya._ Gustuhin mang idugtong ni Kyungsoo, nagpigil siya. Masyadong marami na ang nangyari sa araw na ‘to.

Ayaw na niyang dagdagan ang sakit ng ulo ng tatay niya.

“Sorry po ulit, Ma, Pa. Hindi na po mauulit.” Sinsero si Kyungsoo pero hindi siya sigurado sa _hindi na mauulit_ dahil ngayon pa lang, hinanahanap-hanap na niya ang labi ni Jongin.

“Okay lang anak, pasensya na’t ganito ang papa ha? Bueno matulog ka na.”

Ilang saglit pa ay lumabas na ng kawrto ang kanyang magulang.

Agad na nilabas ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at tinawagan si Jongin.

Sa pangalawang ring pa lang ay sinagot na nito agad.

“Soo, okay ka lang? Nadinig ko sumisigaw papa mo. Ano sabi niya? Ayaw na ba niya sa’kin? Maghihi–”

Pinutol niya ang pagsasalita ni Jongin sa pamamagitan ng mahihinang hagikgik. “Para kang sira! Pinagsabihan lang ako, ikaw kasi sabi ko huwag mong sipsipin leeg e!”

Umingit ito sa kabilang linya at dinig niya ang  tila pagbiling nito sa kama.  “E masarap kaya! Hmp!”

Hindi man sila magkaharap ni Jongin ngayon ay nakadama si Kyungsoo ng hiya sa kasintahan, “Weh! Pauso ka naman diyan, Jongin!”

“Bakit totoo naman sinasabi ko a! Masarap naman talaga leeg mo! Kinis-kinis tapos ang daming nunal.” Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin sa kabilang linya at sinuntok ni Kyungsoo ang unan sa kanyang tabi. Iniisip na lang niyang si Jongin iyon.

“Bastos ka!” Reklamo niya rito.

“Kyungsoo naman! Huwag ka na magalit. ‘Di mo na ako na-kiss kanina eh. Miss na kita agad.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo, para talagang bata madalas ang kasintahan niya. “Kakakita lang natin ano ba ‘yan, Jongin!”

“Kahit na ba! Tagal kong pinangarap ‘to oh! Gusto kita laging yakapin, bango palagi ng baby ko.”

Dapat nako-kornihan si Kyungsoo sa pinagsasasabi ni Jongin. Para itong lasing pero hindi niya mapigilan mapaingit at mapatili. Kinikilig siya kay Jongin.

“Tumigil ka na nga diyan!” Saway niya rito.

“Yiieeee! Ang Kyungsoo ko kinikilig!”

Panay pang-aasar lang ang ginawa ni Jongin at napatawa na rin siya dahil diyo.

Napahikab na si Kyungsoo, “Nga pala bago ko makalimutan, punta ka raw bukas sa bahay sabi ni papa. Siguro pagtapos na lang natin mag-ayos ng requirements para sa enrolment.”

 

Magko-kolehiyo na sila ni Jongin at hiwalay na sila ng school kaya naman pinaplano nila ng maayos ang schedule nilang dalawa.

“Soo kinakabahan naman ako sa papa mo e!”

Gusto niyang kurutin ang kasintahan pero wala ito sa tabi niya kaya binaon na lang niya ang mukha sa unan na may bango pa ni Jongin. “Huwag nga kasi! Dali na mag-uusap lang naman kayong dalawa. Sige na, Jongin antok na ako. Bukas na lang.”

“Okay, Soo. Goodnight. Mahal kita.” Inaantok na ang boses nito at di maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang matinding pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib. Kilig na kilig siya sa boyfriend niya.

“’Night, Jongin. Mahal din kita.”

 

Kakatapos lang nila mag-ayos ng mga requirements at panay ang kantyawan ng mga kaibigan nila nang magkasabay silang lahat.

Sumipol si Baekhyun na nakasabit sa braso ng syota nito, “Kaya pala nawala kagabi! Buti naman nagka-ayos na kayo kasi kung hindi tutuktukan ko sa ulo ‘yang si Kyungsoo.”

Ngumisi lang si Kyungsoo sa mga ito at hinigpitan niya ang kapit sa kamay ni Jongin. Mainit iyon at naghahalo ang lambot at gaspang sa kamay ng kanyang kasintahan. Napapanatag lalo ang loob ni Kyungsoo.

“Sige pass muna kami sa lakad, kailangan daw kasi mag-usap ni papa at ni Jongin.”

At dama niya ang pamamawis ng palad nito nang humiyaw si Jongdae at tinakot sila.

 

* * *

 

 

“Seryoso ka ba sa anak ko?” Nasa garahe silang dalawa ni Papa Do, pinaghiwalay muna sila ni Kyungsoo dahil gusto raw ng _one on one_ talk ng tatay nito.

Sa harap nila ay isang bote ng emperador lights, tinagayan siya ng ama ni Kyungsoo pero hindi pa rin niya nagagalaw iyon. Masyado siyang natatakot pero hindi pwedeng duwag. _Para ‘to sa kanilang dalawa._

Tumikhim siya, “O-opo, tito. S-sorry po kung mabilis po kami ni Kyungsoo.”

Ngumiti ito sa kanya, “Ayos naman sana, Jongin ang tagal mo na ring nanunuyo sa anak ko pero ayoko lang na may kabulastugan kayong gagawin sa likod man o harap namin.”

Pikit mata siyang tumango kahit parang hindi niya yata kakayanin na hindi gumawa ng kalokohan dahil lokong-loko na siya kay Kyungsoo.

“Ayoko na masyado kayo naghaharutan sa harap ko! Ibibigay ko ang buong tiwala ko sa’yo, Jongin. Huwag mong sasayangin.”

Doon naman siya sigurado, hinding-hindi niya sisirain ang tiwala ng magulang ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang baso at ininom ang alak kasabay din paglagok niya sa iced tea. Gumuguhit ang init sa lalamunan niya.

“Huwag mong lolokohin o sasaktan ang anak ko dahil hinding-hindi mo na yan malalapitan oras na malaman kong pinaiyak mo ‘yan.”

Panay ang tango ni Jongin dito at ininom ulit ang isa pang tagay ng tatay ni Kyungsoo.

“Bueno, wala naman na siguro akong magagawa. Welcome to the family, Jongin. Sa wakas.” Ngisi nito sa kanya at napangiti na lang din siya.

 

 //

 

Umakyat na siya sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos ng dalawa pang shot ng alak. Pumalit sa kanya si Kuya Minseok dahil mukhang malakas na tama ni Papa Do.

Mainit lang ang pakiramdam ni Jongin pero hindi siya lasing. Nakita niyang nakatulala lang si Kyungsoo kaya naman kagaya ng palagi niyang ginagawa, dinamba niya ito ng yakap.

“Ang baho mo! Amoy alak! Layo!” Reklamo nito at napakamot na lang siya sa batok.

“Baby naman! Yung papa mo kasi e pinainom ako, pakisama na lang.” Nag-make face lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at kahit magalit ito, hinalikan niya ito sa pisngi.

“Ano ba ‘yan! Baho ayaw ko, maligo ka umuwi ka na!” Ngumuso si Jongin dito.

“Muntik na nga akong lasingin ng tatay mo eh tapos ikaw pa galit ngayon. Sige uuwi na lang ako.” Pagdadrama niya. Akma siyang tatayo ngunit niyakap siya ni Kyungsoo sa likod. Lihim na napangiti si Jongin dahil sa inaasta ni Kyungsoo.

“Ikaw naman matampuhin! Sorry na.” At saka nito dinampian ng halik ang leeg niya. Nagulat si Jongin at huminga ng malalim. _Hindi pwedeng masyado maakit sa ka-cute-an ng boyfriend niya._

 

_//_

 

“Okay na kami ng tatay mo, Soo. Tanggap na niya ako.” Nakangiti niyang sabi rito. Pinahiram siya ng damit ni Kyungsoo at nag-ayos na rin si Jongin upang mawala ang amoy ng alak sa sistema niya.

Nakahiga silang dalawa sa kama ni Kyungsoo at magkayakap. Hinahaplos niya ang likod nito habang ang kamay naman ng nobyo ay nasa buhok ni Jongin at magaang sinusuklay iyon.

“Buti naman. Ang saya ko ngayon, Jongin.” Nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa mata niya, nakangiti at nagpatangay lang si Jongin sa pagkalunod niya sa pagmamahal dito.

“Masaya rin ako. Grabe iniisip ko pa rin kung totoo ba ‘to o hindi. Ang tagal kong hinintay ‘to, sa wakas jackpot na!” Pagbibiro niya at nagulat na lang siya ng dahan-dahang maglapat ang labi nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Saglit lang iyon ngunit tila nakalutang na si Jongin sa alapaap.

“Mukha bang ‘di totoo ‘yon?” Natatawang tanong nito. Kunwa’y nag-isip si Jongin at umungot ulit ng halik na agad namang pinagbigyan ni Kyungsoo.

Isa, dalawa, tatlo hanggang sa hindi na mabilang ni Jongin kung ilang beses at gaano sila katagal na naghahalikang dalawa. Kumalas ito bahagya sa kanya at kita niyang namamaga ang mapupulang labi ni Kyungsoo.

Kinintalan niya ng halik ang noo nito. Baka saan pa silang dalawa umabot.

“Goodnight, Soo. Love you.”

Nagsumiksik ito sa leeg niya at nanginig si Jongin.

“I love you, too.”

 

//

 

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga panahon, 3rd year college na silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo sa magkaibang kurso. Engineering si Jongin habang Accountancy naman ang nobyo niya. Ang dami nang nangyari pero nanatili silang dalawa na matatag sa tulong ng mga magulang nilang nakasuporta lang sa kanila.

May mga away at tampuhan dahil di naman iyon maiiwasan pero masayang silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Soo,” tawag niya rito habang abala ito sa kakapindot sa calculator at kakasulat sa worksheet. “Pansinin mo naman ako!”

Nasa sala sila ng bahay ng mga Do at panay pangungulit lang ang ginagawa niya rito dahil tapos na siya sa mga gawain niya.

“Saglit na lang! Huwag ka ngang malikot diyan!”

“Soo, pakasal na tayo.” Seryoso niyang sabi at nadinig ang pagbagsak ng calculator nito sa sahig nang dumagundong ang boses ni Papa Do.

 

“Anong kasal! Sinong magpapakasal! Kaya niyo na bang buhayin ang isa’t isa?!”

 

Dahil dito, mas tamang sabihin na muntik na siyang masakal ni papa Do at na-ban siya sa bahay nila Kyungsoo ng isang linggo.

 

//

 

Naunang matapos si Kyungsoo dahil 4 years lang ang program ng accountancy sa eskwelahan nito habang si Jongin ay nasa fifth year na. Pareho silang busy dahil habang gumagawa ng thesis si Jongin ay siya namang pagre-review ni Kyungsoo para sa board exams.

 

Biyernes niyon at kakatapos lang ng morning class ni Kyungsoo sa review center. Pagkauwi niya ng bahay ay agad siyang umidlip.

Naalimpungatan siya sa pagtunog ng cellphone niya at sunud-sunod ang pagdating ng text ni Jongin.

_Soo, nakauwi ka na? Punta ako sa inyo, dito kami sa bahay ng ka-group namin._

_Pauwi na ako. Tagal na nating di nagkikita : <_

_Miss you!!!!! :*_

_Soo, pansinin mo akooooo :((_

_Punta ako diyan gawa ako thesis may bisita kasi sa bahay : <_

_Baby ko!!!! Di mo na ba ako mahal bakit ayaw mo ako replyan? :c_

_Ah! Papunta na ako bawal umangal. I love you. c:_

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo at kinilig dahil miss na miss na niya si Jongin. Gusto lang niyang yakapin at istorbuhin ito pero may thesis ‘to ngayon.

Pagkalabas niya ng banyo ay siya namang pagtakbo ni Jongin patungo sa kanya. Pawisan ito, mukhang tumakbo.

“Hello, baby Soo!” Tawag nito at napanguso lang siya. Ayaw niya pero gusto rin niyang bine-baby siya ni Jongin.

Pinugpog nito ng halik ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti lang siya kay Jongin, hindi niya maamin pero gustong-gusto niyang nagpapa-cute siya sa kasintahan.

_Kagaya na lang ngayon._

Inakay na niya paakyat si Jongin sa kwarto, agad naman itong sumalampak sa kama niya at naglabas ng laptop.

Tahimik lang sila ni Jongin, manaka-naka niyang minamasahe ang leeg nito kapag alam niyang mukhang nangangalay na ito. Katumbas naman ay mga halik galing dito.

Habang nagta-type si Jongin ay siya ring pagtipa ni Kyungsoo sa calculator. Ilang oras pa ang lumipas ay napagod na siya at umunan sa hita ni Jongin upang magpahinga. Tinititigan niya ito na bahagyang nakakunot ang noo dahil masyadong abala ito sa paggawa ng thesis.

Ilang saglit pa ay wala na magawa si Kyungsoo kaya naman pumunta siya bandang likuran ni Jongin, sinandal niya ang mukha sa malapad nitong likod at  sininghot-singhot ang bango nito. Maya-maya pa’y niyakap na niya ito at ipinasok ang kamay sa t-shirt nitong suot. Wala pa ring reaksyon si Jongin kahit na hinahaplos na ni Kyungsoo ang abs nito.

 

Lumayo si Kyungsoo at ngumuso. Hindi siya pinapansin ng kasintahan kaya kinalikot na lang niya ang telepono at naglaro saglit pero nagsawa rin siya agad. Gusto niyang makipaglandian kay Jongin pero ayaw siyang pansinin nito.

Lumapit siya ulit at kinagat ang matigas na braso ni Jongin at bahagyang umingit pero wala pa rin! Di man lang siya nito nilingon.

Hinipan niya rin ang tenga nito at kinagat, sinuklay na rin pati ang buhok pero ayaw pa rin siya nitong bigyan ng atensyon.

Sumilip siya sa orasan, alas-kwatro na ng hapon. Kung ayaw siyang pansinin ni Jongin, e ‘di huwag! Tumayo siya at bumaba. Baka magpunta na lang siya kela Jongdae at makipag-usap dito.

 

Alas-otso na bumalik si Kyungsoo dahil dumating din si Baekhyun at napasarap ang kain at kwentuhan nila.

 

Nasa sala naman si Jongin, mukhang maayos na ang itsura nito at mukhang inaabangan siya.

“Kumain ka na ba?” Agad nitong tanong sa kanya.

Inirapan lang niya ito at dire-diretso siyang umakyat ng kwarto at kumuha ng damit upang maglinis.

“Kumain ka na ba, Soo? Kasi kumain na ako kasabay magulang mo.” Sabi nito na tila ‘di makaramdam na nagngingitngit na si Kyungsoo.

Dinabog niya pasara ang pinto at muntik nang mabasag ang vase ng nanay niya.

 

//

 

Nakatulog si Kyungsoo sa sala, nagising siya dahil sa pananakit ng leeg. _Alas dos na ng madaling araw._

Nagpasya siyang umakyat na sa kwarto at kitang nakatulugan na ni Jongin ang thesis nito. Naawa siya dahil pagod na pagod na ito pero mas pinagtibay niya ang pagtatampo dito.

Eh ano naman kung mababaw! Para siyang buntis at naglilihi siya kay Jongin.

 

Hinarangan ni Kyungsoo ng unan ang gitna nila ni Jongin. Galit siya rito.  (Pero pabebe lang siya, syempre.)

 

Tanghali na nagising si Kyungsoo kinabukasan at wala na ang tao sa tabi niya. Umaga pa lang ay naiinis na siya agad. Pagbaba niya ay nasa sala na si Jongin at nakikipag-usap sa mga magulang at kapatid niya.

“Gising na ang mahal na prinsesa.” Asar ng Kuya Minseok niya at inirapan niya ito bilang sagot. Naghilamos at nagmumog siya. Wala namang choice si Kyungsoo kundi ang maupo sa tabi ni Jongin.

“’Di na kita ginising, sarap ng tulog mo. Good morning, mahal.” Bati nito saka hinalikan ang noo niya.

Natutunaw ang galit ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya iyon pinahalata. Hindi niya pinansin si Jongin at tahimik lang siyang kumain.

Pagtapos niyon ay nagpaalam ang mama, papa at kuya Minseok niya na aalis muna ang mga ito at naiwan silang dalawa ni Jongin sa bahay.

Naligo na siya at habang nagtutuyo siya ng buhok sa sala ay siya ring paglapit ng bagong ligong Jongin sa kanya. Gustong-gusto niyang lambingin ito at yakapin pero dahil pabebe siya, lumayo siya ng kaunti nang tabihan siya nito.

Hinila siya nito at isinandal ang ulo sa kanyang balikat. Tumatama ang paghinga ni Jongin sa leeg niya at tumindig ang mga balahibo sa balat ni Kyungsoo.

“Bango-bango naman ng baby ko.” Anas nito sa mababang tinig habang naglalandas ang labi ni Jongin sa leeg niya, gusto niya itong pigilan subalit hindi na kaya ni Kyungsoo. Naiinis pa rin siya pero gusto niyang ginaganito siya ni Jongin.

“Pa-kiss naman, Soo. Miss na miss na kita. “ Bulong nito muli, kukunin sana nito ang kamay niya pero lumayo siya rito. Bahagyang nangingilid ang luha ni Kyungsoo at inirapan lang niya si Jongin.

“Miss mo mukha mo! Umuwi ka na!” Sigaw niya rito, alam niyang wala na sa lugar ang pagtatampo niya pero hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang nararamdaman niya. Tumalikod siya rito at siya namang pagyakap nito sa likuran.

“Cute-cute naman ng Kyungsoo ko,” Sabi nito habang hinahalikan ang leeg at pisngi niya. “Huwag ka na magtampo, nagpipigil lang ako kagabi kasi gusto ko na lang itapon ang lahat at lambingin ka pero mas mabuti nang tapos ko na yung part ko para ngayon may time na ako.”

Hindi pa rin umiimik si Kyungsoo ngunit nagpahila siya kay Jongin dahilan upang mapaupo siya sa kandungan nito.  Nakayuko lang siya at nakatitig sa leeg nito.

“Kyungsoo, sorry na. Kiss mo na ako tapos yakap na rin, daming ginagawa sa school nakakapagod. Sige na, baby.” Ungot nito at iniangat ang baba niya. Tumitig siya sa mata ni Jongin na ubod ng lambing. Nakangiti sa kanya ito ng mabini at napabunghalit ng iyak si Kyungsoo.

Sumubsob siya sa leeg ni Jongin, “Sorry din ang arte-arte ko. Miss na miss na rin kita, Nini. Sorry nakikisabay pa ako sa pagod mo.”

“Shhh. Huwag ka na umiyak, hindi naman ako galit. Gusto ko nga pag nalalambing ka, akala mo hindi ko napansin na naka-shorts ka lang kagabi saka maluwag na t-shirt? Kyungsoo, gigil na gigil ako.” Bulong nito habang sinisipsip ni Jongin ang leeg niya kasabay ng panaka-naka nitong pagdila.

Napaingit si Kyungsoo at napaungol, inikinapit niya ng mahigpit ang mga braso sa leeg ni Jongin. “Kala mo ba hindi ko nakita ‘yang legs mo? _Tangina._  Nakakabaliw.Masyado mo na akong tinutukso at pinapahirapan, Kyungsoo. Akin ka lang.”

Napasabunot siya ng paraanan ni Jongin ng dila ang kanyang labi at saka iyon hinalikan. Lunod na lunod si Kyungsoo. Wala na siya sa tamang pag-iisip nang buhatin siya ni Jongin at dahan-dahang iakyat sa kwarto. Ibinagsak sila nito sa kama at nakakandong pa rin siya rito.

Umiinit na ang mga pangyayari sa pagitan nila at lasing na lasing na si Kyungsoo sa mababaw at malalim na halik ni Jongin.

 _“Ah!”_ Napalakas ang pag-anas ni Kyungsoo nang maglakbay na ang kamay ni Jongin sa loob ng damit niya. Mas idinikit pa niya ang sarili at damang-dama niya ang init na nanggagaling dito.

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang pang-itaas nila. Kakalasin na sana ni Kyungsoo ang pantalon nito nang tumunog ang cellphone ng nobyo. Ayaw tumigil niyon kaya naman napilitan silang huminto. Wala na ang galit ni Kyungsoo ngunit umusok agad ang tenga niya nang marinig ang: _‘May consultation daw ngayon kay sir para sa thesis.’_

Dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang tshirt at yamot na sinuot iyon. Nilapitan siya ni Jongin pero binato lang niya sa mukha ang damit nito.

“Kyungsoo naman, dali na. Tuloy na natin, mabilis lang.” Ngumuso ito sa kanya pero mas lalong nainis si Kyungsoo.

“Ayoko! Syotain mo na lang ‘yang thesis mo! Diyan ka na magpahalik at magpayakap!” Hiyaw niya. “Hmp! Pumunta ka na sa school niyo!"

Humiga si Kyungsoo sa kama at nagtalukbong. Nadinig niya ang pagbuntong-hininiga ni Jongin at hinalikan ang tuktok ng noo niya. Naalala niya ang unang away nila noong bata pa sila dahil sa pang-aasar ng mga kaibigan sa kanilang dalawa.

“Sorry, Soo. I love you.”

 

At dahil doon, isang linggong ginutom ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa mga yakap at halik tulad ng pambibitin nito sa kanilang dalawa.

Kaya naman ngayon ay nasa bahay sila ng mga Kim dahil umalis ang mga tao rito at gigil na gigil si Jongin sa kanya. Ayaw siya nitong pakawalan, panay yakap lang ito at halik.

 

Ngumisi ng nakakaloko si Jongin habang paakyat silasa kwarto nito. Hindi pa tapos ang thesis ni Jongin pero pahinga naman nito ngayong araw.

Inihiga siya nito sa kama, agad na inalis nila ang suot na t-shirt. Nagmamadaling hinubad din ni Kyungsoo ang shorts nilang dalawa. Pinatakan ni Jongin ng mainit na halik ang leeg niya, pababa sa dibdib at mahigpit ang kapit nito sa kanyang bewang.

 

Ngunit kagaya ng dati...

 

Tumunog na naman ang telepono ni Jongin, magbibihis na sana si Kyungsoo pero nakita niyang pinatay iyon ni Jongin at tumitig na punong-puno ng pagnanasa sa kanya.

 

“Wala nang pwede pang mang-istorbo sa’ting dalawa.” Bulong nito sabay kagat sa tenga ni Kyungsoo, kalmot ang isinagot niya rito at mas lalo silang nag-init.

 

“Hubad na.” Anas nito muli at kumindat lang si Kyungsoo sa nobyo. Sinunod naman niya ito at tumitig lang sila sa isa’t isa.

 

“Game na?”

Malikot na ang kamay ni Jongin sa katawan ni Kyungsoo. Ngumisi siya rito at pinagbaliktad ang posisyon nila.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin at tumindig ang bawat balahibo sa katawan nito.

 

“Game na.”

 

 

 

 – wakas.

**Author's Note:**

> Sana nagustuhan niyong lahat!! :) :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Suntukan tayo sa [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/kaditrash) :)


End file.
